


Call your girlfriend

by WeirdV



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a song, Getting Together, M/M, Writing again, breaking up, but not in a bad way, look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: Derek meets someone new and has to make a call to his girlfriend.Let her down easy.





	Call your girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Call your girlfriend [Traducción]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267094) by [loveforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforever/pseuds/loveforever)



> cookie if you know what song it's based on.

 

“You have to call her” Stiles says, pushing the phone towards him, “She deserves to know.”

“What do I tell her” he says, “She asked me, repeatedly, if I was into you. And I told her, repeatedly, that I wasn’t gay.”

“Tell her that it’s not her fault. That you never meant to hurt her?”

 

_It all happened so suddenly, so unintentional. Stiles was his new colleague and they just clicked – so easily. He found himself looking forward to work, just to see him. Paige had noticed he smiled more, that he was a little “spring in his step” as he called it. And he had just shrugged. And then she said that he was talking about this Stiles a lot lately. And he’d shrugged again._

“You can still be friends?” Stiles asks, he knows Paige. She’s a nice girl, and he feels so very terrible about this. But Derek makes him so fucking happy. He didn’t even know it was possible to be this happy. His dad had even said that his smiling was giving him the creeps.

“Tell her not to get upset, or second guess everything you said” he takes Derek’s hand and squeezes it softly, “I’m not starting anything with you until you call her. The kiss was bad enough.”

“Bad?” Derek smiles at him weakly. Stiles has it easy, he doesn’t have to make a call to his girlfriend saying that he’s leaving her. For a guy.

 

_“Are you into him?” she asks, he shakes his head again, “I’d get it, you know. I wouldn’t be mad.”_

_“I’m not gay” he says, kissing her forehead. It’s such an unpassionate and tender kiss. As most of their kisses together have been lately. She must have noticed. He loves her, a lot. They’ve been friends for years before they began dating. And it all went so – easy. They fit together effortlessly. But they also argue a lot._

_“So you keep saying” she replies, wrapping her arms around his waist, “I’ll believe you for now.”_

 

He dials the number, takes a deep breath, and waits for her to pick up.

She does, after a while, “Derek? Everything okay?” she asks, she sounds busy.

“Yes” he says, then pauses, “No.”

“What happened?” she asks, the sound of a slamming car door in the background.

“I – I – you were right” he says, taking another deep breath, “About Stiles.”

“Oh” she goes quiet.

“I’m sorry” he says, “It just sort of happened…”

“Are you… did you sleep with him?” she asks, her voice is shaking slightly.

“No. no, I would never cheat on you” he says quickly, and he means it.

“I can’t say it doesn’t sting a bit” she says, “I know I’ve been saying you’re into him, but I guess I was sort of joking? Maybe using this joke to phrase an actual fear I had.”

“I never meant to hurt you” he says honestly, “I’m still your friend, Paige. This is not your fault.”

“I know you never meant to hurt me” she says, “You know, all my friends kept saying you were too good to be true. I knew this relationship was a leap in the dark.”

“I really wanted this to work” Derek says, “I promise.”

“I know, Derek” she takes another deep breath, “I still want to be friends, I really do. But I’ll need some time.”

“I know” he feels his eyes well up, “I understand.”

“But after that” she says, a bit hesitantly at first, but more certain at the end, “I want to meet the man that sweeps Derek Hale off his feet.”

“Okay” he smiles weakly, looking up at Stiles who smiles back at him, “Text me when you get home safely? Okay?”

“I will” Paige answers, “Goodbye Derek.”

She hangs up before he can reply, and he takes another shaky breath.

“That was very difficult” he says, “She was pretty cool about it. As cool as you can be I guess.”

“I still don’t get it, to be honest. I’ve seen pictures of her” Stiles frowns, “She’s gorgeous. What is so special about me? Apart from being a guy?”

“I don’t even know” he shrugs, reaching out and placing his hand on Stiles’ cheek, “It’s like you complete me. I never felt like I was missing something until I met you and felt incomplete when you weren’t around.”

“Oh” Stiles breathes out, and Derek leans in, kissing his lips softly.

“And this” he says, pulling away slowly, “Kissing with her was _never_ like this.”

 

 

_“Do you think this is love?” Paige asks him one night as they lie in bed together, “Do you think other people have something more than this?”_

_“What more?” Derek asks, turning towards her and frowning._

_“I don’t know, Derek. Erica and Boyd can’t keep their hands off each other” she says, “We don’t have that.”_

_“Do we need it?” Derek asks, feeling a chill run down his spine, “I mean – our lovelife isn’t bad, is it?”_

_“It’s not bad, Derek” she smiles at him, “You definitely keep me satisfied. It’s just, I guess I kind of get jealous of them when I see them together.”_

_“Yeah, me too” he sighs, turning and staring at the ceiling, “But they haven’t known eachother as long as we have. I’m sure they’ll tone down the passion soon enough.”_

_“I guess so” she agrees, “Goodnight, Derek.”_

_“Goodnight, Paige.”_

“It wasn’t?” Stiles asks, he shakes his head.    

“God, Stiles” he stares at him, “I have no idea what you did to me. I didn’t realize someone could feel this way. I’ve seen women on TV and I’ve been attracted to people. Paige is indeed beautiful. But being around you, I just feel like I cannot keep myself under control.”

“Derek. You’re making me blush” Stiles says, placing the back of his hand on his cheek, “Like a southern Lady.”

The comment makes Derek laugh, “See, like that. You make me laugh” he smiles openly at Stiles, “You don’t know how unique that is.”

“I’m starting to” he replies, “All my friends at work call you grumpy Derek. It’s so strange. I’ve rarely seen you frown.”

“I’m aware” he says, Stiles leans forward now, tracing his index finger over Derek’s forehead.

“Frowning Derek” he smiles, “I wonder what that’s like.”

“Stick around and you might find out.”

Stiles grins, letting Derek pull him into his lap.

“Oh, I plan to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me any mistakes, it's 2.30 at night and I should be asleep bc got to get up at 6 for work.  
> I will reread and correct when I get home tomorrow.
> 
> hope you like it, let me know.  
> <3


End file.
